


DuckFalls

by ChibiPup



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossover, DuckFalls, DuckFalls AU, F/M, Gen, More Tags will be added as we go!, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, female OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPup/pseuds/ChibiPup
Summary: This is a DuckTales and Gravity Falls crossover AU!Based off a dream that I had and shared with my Sister (Who is now writing a Story about it!)Follow through this new Adventure as the Young Pines twins get transported to Duckburge and find themselves as ducks!This will have the Duck Family in it as well as The Pines family. Plus Bill and Magica.. What trouble can these two bring to our beloved Families?Come Read and Find out what Happens!





	DuckFalls

**Author's Note:**

> Story created and wrote by SelWolf on Tumblr: https://selwolf.tumblr.com/

Dipper and Mabel were hiding. They looked around for the one after them. Hiding back against a thick tree.

"I don't see her.. How about you Dipping sauce?" Mabel asked her brother.

Peeking around the other side of the tree he shook his head.

"Nope. We must have lost her!" Dipper told his twin with a grin.

"Yes!" Mabel squealed, "We're gonna win!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Not if you keep yelling Mabs.."

"Oh.. right." She giggled putting her hands over her mouth.

As they both talked something climbs out of the tree quietly behind them. A smile coming to its face as it crouched behind the twins. Slowly bowing its head to their ears.

"Oh indeed… Mabel.. Dipper.." the figure chuckled right behind them.

Dipper and Mabel let out loud screams turning to the person, they were loud enough to send birds around them into flight.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack.

A black haired woman was teaching an online lecture of forensic science. Ford standing beside her as he helped her with her online lecture. Both blinking when they hear the screams. The woman then snorts some and is soon overcome with laughter.

"Well looks like they were found." The woman laughed and looked to an exasperated Ford.

"Yes it seems so.. though when she finds them why is it this happens?" Ford sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well.. you did teach Rhadaz the art of sneaking up on people." The woman smirked back at him. 

Said woman turned to him fully and takes his hand gently causing him to look to her blushing.

"Why don't you go out and check to make sure she hasn't given the twins a heart attack? I'll be fine with the lesson from here." She said looking up to Ford.

Ford looked into her eyes and smiled leaning down to lightly kiss the hand holding his.

"Of course Hamiko. Though I promise nothing if more yelling is heard." Ford chuckled softly before turning to leave.

"Try to be gentle Ford they all are only kids." She called out after him.

She loved her makeshift family. She really did. The kids having grown dearly on her, after her adoption of Mabel and Dipper, after the accident that took the lives of their birth parents when they were two. Sure she had had her own problems. Being a single mother, trying to get a good job with her best friend at her side. But when she had started her first big job ever at the orphanage. They had become hers. Plus her daughter had taken to them like they were her birth siblings. How could she not take them in.

Plus afterwards she learned they still had one relative one by the assumed name of "Stanford Pines". Though it soon came out he wasn't Stanford but suppose to be dead twin Stanley. It took sometime. But they all soon fell into a routine. But one day.. Ford had come back. Sure he had been a dark brooding man. But he was good with the kids especially the timid and shy Dipper. But not only had he won the twins over. He had won her daughter's heart too. 

Her daughter had been cold towards men. Even Stan was given the cold shoulder for a year before she finally warmed up to him seeing him care for the kids. But Ford had managed it in just a couple weeks. She had found out while she was getting ready to make breakfast when Hamiko had walked into the living room and did a double take seeing the teen sleeping soundly leaning against Ford's shoulder lightly hugging his arm as Ford seemed to have stayed up all night reading.

The dark haired woman sighed a smile gracing her face at the memories and softly shakes her head, "What am I going to do with them all?" 

Chuckling the woman turned back to her computer and continued on with her lecture. Purposely ignoring the class chat about her moment with Ford, and the worried questions about the screams. She would let them draw their own conclusions. It added spice to the class at least. The thought made her smirk with mischief and chuckle some.

Meanwhile Stan was giving a tour while everything was happening. The screams from the kids had startled the customers. He made a big buck off that claiming it was the ghost of some dead kids never seen again in the woods.

"Come back soon! We might even have some ghost kids to show off!" Stan yelled as people looked around fearful and got to their respective cars quickly.

"Ha! If I knew that would make them throw their wallets at me I would have set something like this up sooner!" Stan cheered as he counted all the money he made.

"Stan you better be joking." Another woman came out from the back room wearing a Mystery Shack employee uniform but a puma tail flicking irritatedly behind her, her green cat-like eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh c'mon Fejeus! Did you see their faces! That was priceless..!" Stan laughed loudly.

"Stan that was the kids! What if something actually happened to them!?" The puma tailed woman groaned face palming.

"I'm sure their fine Fej. Rhadaz went out there with them! She wouldn't let anything happen to her 'siblings'." Stan huffed with a light eye roll.

Fejeus narrowed her eyes at him before taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. Rubbing her head and looks to him again.

"Then you wouldn't mind going to check on them right? I'm busy reorganizing the stock room you've been neglecting for.. oh.. 30 flipping years!" Fejeus hissed at him.

As much as she loved Stan, she was still irritated with his hoarding like tendency with the back rooms with both fake crap, and his knockoff nicknacks. 

Not only that but the young twins were like her kids in some way. When her best friend had come to her a decade ago asking for her help to adopt the young twins she had sadly denied her friend. But after meeting them despite their young age she felt the pull to them. Like they needed her just as much as Hamiko. 

To say she was protective was a bit of an understatement. She knew she was super protective over them and Rhadaz. Stan knew it too. From the way he sighed nodding even confirming it.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go! I'll go..!" He sighed, putting the money away and stands up cracking his back some.

"You know you worry to much Fej.." He sighed again. 

"Yeah.. I know.. but it would just bring me some peace of mind knowing it's just them messing around babe.." Fejeus sighed before hugging Stan who hugged her back tightly.

"I get it babe.. Don't worry I'll be back with the kids in no time!" Stan grinned and kissed Fejeus softly.

Fejeus kissed him back and purred slightly into it.

"Your distracting me.. go and get the kids you goof." She chuckled as she turned and walked away back into the back.

Stan sighed and chuckled softly before heading out and blinks seeing Ford walking to the front door as well.

"So Hami got worried about the squirts too?" He chuckled seeing Ford's face.

"Yes.. it seems I might have taught Rhadaz a bit too much or rather well about being stealthy.." Ford sighed, going outside.

Stan started laughing loudly, "Oh this is priceless! They got scared.. because of Rhadaz sneaking up on them?? Rhadaz the quiet lil dormouse? Miss couldn't hurt a fly?" Stan started laughing more. 

"C'mon bro. You know that she wouldn't do anything to even spook a fly." Stan grinned at Ford, who in turn glared at his brother. This caused Stan to just blink and look to him.

"Geez it was just a joke. I didn't mean it like that. Rhadaz is just the type of kid to kinda just sit back. Thinking she could sneak up on the twins IS funny though." Stan amended.

Ford sighed some and looks up as they walk deeper into the woods.

"That's why I teach her Stan. So she can handle any situation.. She is special to me just like Dipper and Mabel. Plus she asked. I couldn't say no to her after that." Ford explained.

"Yeah yeah… I get it Poindexter." Stan smirked to Ford some gently elbowing his side. To which Ford lightly shoved his brother before laughing and running some ahead.

" Oh now your gonna get it Sixer!" He laughed running after his brother.

** _Back with the twins._ **

Mabel was clutching her heart gasping for air, her twin mirroring her. Though they heard laughing and both look to the nineteen year old on the ground laughing hard.

"Oh man you guys should have seen your faces!" The teen cried out between her laughing fits.

Dipper looking to her glared half heartedly speaking up, "Sis really? That was not cool!" 

Mabel nodding her agreeance before looking to the girl.

"Rhadaz how did you even find us!? We were like ninjas when we were hiding!" Mabel cries out.

Rhadaz sits back up snickering and grins looking back to them.

"You both were pretty loud guys it wasn't hard to climb the tree and spook you from behind. Better pay better attention to your surroundings." The older girl advised.

She then stood up stretching and yawning, "Anyway we should head on back. Mom and the others might not have liked those screams you belted out. They may send out a search party after that."

"They wouldn't have to be worried if you hadn't scared us half to death!" Dipper huffed and frowned.

Rhadaz rolled her eyes and smiled a bit moving her hair out of her right eye. Then looks to Mabel and smirks.

Grinning Mabel got close to Dipper. Then yelled glomping him to the forest floor. 

"Tickles!" She yelled tickling Dipper's sides.

"Ah! Haha! N-noha! Mabel! Haha!" Dipper laughed as he and Mabel rolled around on the ground.

Rhadaz laughed some watching them goof around but blinked seeing a small light. Frowning she looked more to it her eyes widening. A rift was starting to open up.

"Mabel! Dipper! We have to head home now!" She said firmly getting the two kids attention.

"Huh?" They managed in unison before a loud rip sound was heard.

Gasping the twins felt like they were being pulled back. Looking back to where the sound occurred their eyes grew wide in fear.

Rhadaz quickly grabbed Mabel's hand yelling, "Mabel grab Dipper now!?"

The young girl with her free hand grabbed Dipper's hand, soon after the pull and wind picked up greatly from the rift as it finally gave way into its full force. Pulling in anything it could.

'Dad didn't say anything about this possibly happening again!' Rhadaz thought frantically keeping a strong hold on the tree she clung to trying to pull both twins to her.

Then it happened her eyes and head snapped up and looking back hearing Dipper's scream of terror. Turning just to see his hand slip from Mabel's and him fly right into the rift.

"NO!!" Both girls screamed in dismay.

Rhadaz shaking looking back and Mabel crying for Dipper as he reaches out for them screaming as he goes through.

Mabel crying looks back to Rhadaz. Rhadaz eyes widening and cries out as Mabel rips her hand out of Rhadaz's and flies back into the portal too.

"I'm coming bro-bro!!" Mabel yelled as she went through the rift.

Rhadaz screamed again. Her heart shattering. No.. no this isn't happening. She felt her world shaking. 

They were gone.. both her younger siblings. Gone. Tears blinding her as she looked back at the rift as a scream of her own came out louder than before. She failed her siblings the ones she was supposed to protect had just been sent to some other dimension! Possibly one filled with man-eating monsters. 

She heard yelling. She turned to the sound seeing both Stan and Ford running forward. Faces full of terror. Had they seen her mistake? Did they see her fail to save her brother and sister. She turned back to the rift. It was starting to close. Now it was just a matter of choice.

Looking back she saw Ford's eyes widening seeing her face. Seeing her make her choice. And then.. she let go.

She let go and actually started running towards the rift full force. She may have failed to protect her younger siblings from this rift. But she would be damned if she wouldn't follow them and protect them wherever they may have ended up.

Ford and Stan's instincts had taken over when they heard the next two rounds of screams. They had started running faster than most would think men in the late 50's to 60's would when they heard the familiar sound of a rift opening. Just like it had taken Mabel the one time the previous year after Weirdmagedon. But they knew that of all the kids were there there would be a bigger problem.

Getting there and seeing Dipper be the first victim of the rift hit both Stan and Ford in the gut hard. Seeing Mabel throw herself into it after her brother they felt their hearts shattering. But seeing Rhadaz look to them with a look of pure determination and pain. To see her turn and run to the closing rift last second. They both screamed out in agony getting there too late.

Huffing and puffing Stan fell to his knees where the portal had been. Ford frozen into a statue like state.

They were gone.. all three of them.. 

"Ford… Ford what the hell are we gonna do..?" Stan croaked out.

Ford still standing there in shock blinks and looks back to Stan. Then to were the rift was and anger burned through him. And he turned starting to walk the long trek back to the shack. Knowing both Hamiko and Fejeus would be angry and heartbroken too. But he knew what he was going to do. He was going to bring back the portal project. He was going to find them. And bring them all home safely.

"We're going to find them Stanley." Ford said his voice broken, tears falling.

"We're going to find them no matter what or when the dimensions. We're going to find them. And we're going to bring them home." Ford said.

'That's a promise. I will not let them see and deal what I had to for 30 years in that hell.' Ford thought to himself as he walked.

Stan got up and looked back to where the rift had been and looked away a few tears falling before he wiped them away and turned following his brother. 

It could take a while. But they were determined to find the kids. No matter what. They would die trying to find them if that's what it would take. And that was the silent promise both elder twins made.

"We will find them" Both Stan and Ford said with firm voices as they headed back to the Shack with heavy lead feeling hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the DuckFalls AU Blog for Art and or to Ask Questions! 
> 
> Blog: https://duckfalls.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy and Stay turned for more!


End file.
